


Mon Immortel

by margueritegiry



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Flying Fiacres, Historical References, M/M, Multi, My Immortal crossover, no prepz allowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritegiry/pseuds/margueritegiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is Eponine Dark'ness Dementia Raven Hugo and I have long dark black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Maria Amalia (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) juliet, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! adele ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!  
Hi my name is Eponine Dark'ness Dementia Raven Hugo and I have long dark black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Maria Amalia (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Victor Hugo but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Beauxbatons in France where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots with a ripped up trench coat. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Beaxbatons. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of bourgeois stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
"Hey Eponine!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Enjolras!  
"What's up Enjolras?" I asked.  
"Nothing." he said shyly.  
But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.  
AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

Chapter 2.  
AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant Jacobins t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.  
My friend, Willow (AN: Juliet dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Robespierre t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)  
"OMFG, I saw you talking to Enjolras yesterday!" she said excitedly.  
"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.  
"Do you like Enjolras?" she asked as we went out of the common room and into the Great Hall.  
"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.  
"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Enjolras walked up to me.  
"Hi." he said.  
"Hi." I replied flirtily.  
"Guess what." he said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, Bad Antoinette are having a concert at the Musain." he told me.  
"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love BA. They are my favorite band, besides the Jacobins.  
"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.  
I gasped.

Chapter 3.  
AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN JULIET! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Bad Anotinette.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some BA. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.  
I went outside. Enjolras was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Complicated Strategy t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).  
"Hi Enjolras!" I said in a depressed voice.  
"Hi Eponine." he said back. We walked into his flying black fiacre (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Bad Antoinette and Robespierre. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the fiacre. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Bad Antoinette.  
"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  They're all so happy you've arrived  
 The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom   
She sets you free into this life." sang Jules (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).  
"Jules is so fucking hot." I said to Enjolras, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.  
Suddenly Enjolras looked sad.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.  
"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.  
"Really?" asked Enjolras sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.  
"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Jules and he's going out with Louise of fucking Orleans. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.  
The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Enjolras. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benjamin and Jules for their autographs and photos with them. We got BA concert tees. Enjolras and I crawled back into the fiacre, but Enjolras didn't go back into Beauxbatons, instead he drove the fiacre into… the Gorbeau tenement!


	2. Chapters 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangz 4 the revoiws

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok eponine's name is ENOPINE nut mary su OK! ENJOLRAS IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"ENJOLRAS!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Enjolras didn't answer but he stopped the flying fiacreand he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Eponine?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Enjolras leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (they were the color of a world about to dawn) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Enjolras kissed me passionately. Enjolras climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a barricade.He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Javert!

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a bourgeois or a posr! Da only reson Javetr swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

Javert made and Enjolras and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Enjolras comforted me. When we went back to the castle Javert took us to Professor Mabeuf and Professor Fantine who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Gorbeau Tenement !" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor Fantine.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Mabeuf.

And then Enjolras shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Javert and Professor Fantine still looked mad but Professor Mabeuf said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Enjolras and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Eponine?" Enjolras asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Enjolras was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna die on a pile of furniture" by Bad Antoinette. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

Chapter 6

AN: shjt up bourgeoiz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Baron Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He wasn't ugly anymore because they cast a hawt actor and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Enjolras's and there was no bullet hole on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy French accent. He looked exactly like Charles X. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Grantaire, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Enjolras came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	3. Chapters 7-9

Chapter 7  
AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evonine isn't a Marie-Suzette ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

Enjolras and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Mari Suzette 2 u?). I waved to Vampaire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Enjolras. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Enjolras. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started englishing passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather corset and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Enjolras, Enjolras!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Enjolras's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampaire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have consumption anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Enjolras ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampaire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Mabeuf and some other people.

"VAMPIRE GRANTAIRE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a borgeois!

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Enjolras came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.  
"Eponine, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Cosette Valjean smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Euphrasie was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Louis-Phillipe killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Valjean and not Thylomes. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is a goffic now not a bogeoius. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Mabeuf demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampaire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Enjolras!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Chowder, a stupid borgeious fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Enjolras anymore!" said Vampaire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Gorbeau Tenement where I had lost my virility to Enjolras and then I started to bust into tears.

Chapter 9

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da painting ok so itz nut my folt if jaevtr swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson mabef dosent lik grantaire now is coz hes christian and vampaire is a satanist! THE JACOBINS ROX!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Enjolras for cheating on me. I began to cry against the barricade where I did it with Enjolras.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a throne! He didn't have a nose (basically like Louis-Phillipe in the painting) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Louis-Phillipe!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Louis-Phillipe shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.

"Champmathieu!" I shouted at him. Louis-Phillipe fell of his throne and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a republican so I stopped.

"Eponine." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Grantaire!"

I thought about Vampaire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Jules Madden. I remembered that Enjolras had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Enjolras went out with Vampaire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Louis-Phillipe!" I shouted back.

Louis-Phillipe gave me a bayonet. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Enjolras!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Louis-Phillipe got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampaire, then thou know what will happen to Enjolras!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his throne.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Enjolras came into the tenement.

"Enjolras!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Jules Madden and Victor Hugo.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Beauxbatons together making out.


	4. Chapters 10-12

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody cosette isn't a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

I was really scared about Luis Phillipe all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Le Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between BA, Guillotine and The Jacobins. The other people in the band are B'loody Cosette, Vampaire, Enjolras, Marius (although we call him Napoloen now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Coufreyrac. Only today Enjolras and Vampaire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Enjolras was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Vampaire was probably watching a depressing movie like Les Miserables. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Complicated Strategy on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena Bonham Carter' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Eponine! Are you OK?" B'loody Cosette asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Louis-Phillipe came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Grantaire! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Enjolras. But if I don't kill Grantaire, then Louis-Phillipe, will fucking kill Enjolras!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Enjolras jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking monarchist muggle bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Enjolras started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Javair walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Eponine Enjolras has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."

 

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flaming up borgeiouz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend juliet 4 hleping me!

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Cosette tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Javert chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Rue Plumet song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Mabeuf was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Mountparnass was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Maxmielien Robespierre on it. Suddenly Vampaire ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Mabeuf and Mountparnass pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Mabeuf and Mountparnass a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Javerty ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Mabeuf and Mountparnass and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Coufreyac ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Coufreyrac? You're just a little Beauxbatons student!"

"I MAY BE A BEAUXBATONS STUDENT…." Coufreyryac paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Mabef said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Javerty's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Mountparnass held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Mountparnass said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his wastecoat.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Coufeyac said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Centimes.

"Because you're goffic?" Mabeef asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,aing ok coufreyac is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no mabef iant kristian plus coufreyak isn't really in luv wif ebony dat was gehan ok!

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Enjorlas had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS COUFreyac but it was Vampaire. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Napoloen changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Enjolras …. Louise-Philp has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Mabeef and Mountparnass and COOFERAC were there too. They were going to St. Michelle's after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Javert had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Coufreyac came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Enopine I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up bourgeois like you." I snapped. Coufreayc had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Enopine." Corfyerc says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you monarchist bourgeious?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Madame Pompadour p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Mabeef and Mountparnassy." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an Jacobins song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he screamed. "Any institution witch does not suppoes the peeple gud, and the magikstrat coruptibule, is ev il .(4 all u cool goffic Jacobins fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for juliet I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a bourgeois.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Enjorlas?"

Courfreyac rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Ebonnine," Javart said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Coufyrock yelled. jAVARTY lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Coufyric stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, prof javertt!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Pierre-Antoine Antonelle on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Esmeralda from the notre dame book (if u don't know who she iz ur a bourgeois so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, girl." B'loody Cosette said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Mabeef and Mountass couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampaire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Enjolras had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Enjolras. He was sucking some blood from a Bonapartist.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wquallysaid way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Grantaire had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Enjolrass. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor Fanteen who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Vampaire you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Enjoleras!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Napoloen changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Enjolras …. Louise-Philp has him bondage!"

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 JULIET MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY JULIET DO U KNOW WHERE MY CHEMISE I


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 13.  
AN: juliet fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of victor but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! BOURGEOIZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

Vampaire and I ran up the stairs looking for Javert. We were so scared.

"Javert Javeer!" we both yelled. Javert came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"Loui-Phillipe has Enjolras!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Enjolras!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Louis-Phillipe does to Enjolras. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Eponine." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Vampaire started crying. "My Enjolras!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)  


"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in Louis-Philfe's lair!  
We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra!" It was….. Louis-Phillipe!  
Chapter 14.  
AN: fuk off BOURGEOIZ ok! Juliet fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I slit muh rists. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!  
WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.  
We ran to where Louci Phillipe was. It turned out that Louis-Phillipe wasn't there. Instead the mustache guy who killed Jehan was. Enjolras was there crying tears of blood. Mustachetail was torturing him. Vampaire and I ran in front of Mustachetail.  
"Rid my sight you despicable bourgeois!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the musket he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "." he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)  
"Huh?" I asked. "Enopine I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Mustachetail. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.  
"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.  
"Mustachetail what art thou doing?" called Louis-Phillipe. Then… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Beauxbatons. We went to my room. Vampaire went away. There I started crying.  
"What's wrong honey?" asked Enjolras taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.  
"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and bourgeois here except for B'loody Cosette, because she's not ugly or anything."  
"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the bourgeois anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Enjolras.  
"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Mabeuf and Montass took a video of me naked. Coufreyac says he's in love with me. Vampaire likes me and now even Mustachetail is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Enjolras! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory enopine isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.  
Chapter 15.  
AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 juliet 4 hlpein!  
"Eponine Eponine!" shouted Enjolras sadly. "No, please, come back!"  
But I was too mad.  
"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampaire!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Robespierre on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Enjolras and Vampaire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black BA watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.  
I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Republic on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Jules all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Enjolras!  
"Enopine I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those fucker bourgeois and monarchists fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "Le Chronicles of Life and Death" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Jules was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Victor, Jules, Lamarque, Pierre and Robespierre (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .  
"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking bourgeois stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Enjolras's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Louise of Orleans (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Mountparnass shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that The Jacobins would have a concert in Muizan right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


End file.
